Big Brother and His New Hot Friends
by x-jbn23
Summary: Lore and Chris are married,at 16 Lore had Will then about 1year later had Rory.Rory decided to go to high school in California instead of at Chilton, but comes 4 junior&senior year bringing her bff Steph with her.Will's bffs are the limo boys and Tristan.
1. Just the Beginning

When Lorelai got pregnant at 16, she and Chris got married and bought one of the biggest mansions in Hartford with the help of the Gilmores and the Haydens. Their first child was a little baby boy named William "Will" Christopher Gilmore-Hayden. Lorelai hyphened her name so she could keep being a Gilmore girl. About a year after she had Will, she went into labour again and had a little baby girl, Lorelai "Rory" Leigh Gilmore-Hayden. She had her dad wrapped around her finger by just looking at him and squeezing his finger. Rory decided it would be fun to go to boarding school in California for high school instead of starting Chilton. Sure, she got along with Will amazingly but she did not just want to be Will's little sister like she had been in middle school. She made a best friend in Stephanie Vanderbilt. They were roommates and inseparable, during sophomore year Rory decided she wanted to go home for her own and Will's senior year, which meant her last two years of high school, Stephanie decided to come to since her family also lives in Hartford. Meanwhile after Rory's departure for boarding school, Will made a lot of new friends including socialites, Logan Huntzburger, Finn Rothschild, Colin McCrea, and Tristan Dugray. Will was outgoing, now since starting boarding school and meeting Stephanie so was Rory. His friends knew he had a sister and have sort of seen how they interact, well; they have seen how Lorelai is when they talk on the phone, which they all found hilarious. They love Lorelai and Chris; they each have their own rooms in the Gilmore-Hayden mansion because of the amount of time that they spend there. Lorelai and Chris are the only ones that know that Rory and Steph are coming for the remainder of high school. Rory wanted to surprise her brother so she told her parents not to tell. Although Lorelai already got Steph and Rory uniforms from Headmaster Charleston and registered the girls for school. Lorelai had become good friends with Stephanie's mom, Julia Vanderbilt, during her visits to Rory. She knows about Rory's new look and attitude and fully supports it. Since Stephanie's parents are out of town, Lorelai not only had Rory's room ready for Rory, but the guestroom beside Rory's made up for Steph to stay whenever she wants just like the limo boys.

The next chapter will be Rory and Steph arriving, surprising Will and meeting the limo boys that Lorelai had told them all about.

--jn


	2. Finally Home

Rory and Steph walked out of The Hayden's private jet that had brought them to Hartford from California. They knew that Lorelai and Chris had taken Will and all of his friends out to eat so that they could surprise him when they got home to find Rory and Steph there. Will had heard all about Steph from Rory over the phone and had really wanted to meet her. The two girls hopped into Rory's electric blue Porsche that Lorelai had brought to the airport and parked in the parking lot for the girls to use to get to the Gilmore-Hayden mansion.

Once they reached Rory's house they parked the Porsche where it was supposed to be so Will would not suspect anything. Rory showed Steph to their rooms, each girl had a couple of Chilton uniforms sitting on the beds. The two girls, then decided to get unpacked and then to get changed, Steph in a white mini skirt, a neon pink, low cut tank top, and white and pink flip flops, she also grabbed her sunglasses before heading to the room next to hers to see Rory, so they could fix their hair and makeup. Rory wore a black mini skirt, an electric blue, low cut tank top, and black and blue flip flops. She also grabbed her sunglasses out of her bag. When Stephanie came in the girls went into Rory's bathroom and curled their hair then fixed their makeup and finally put their sunglasses on top of their heads holding their hair back. They looked in the mirror and nodded their heads at each other, they had picked the perfect outfits to show off their tans, and Lorelai was going to be so jealous she always complained about their amazing tans.

Rory: Come on Steph, I will start the tour while we wait for everyone to get home.

Steph: Sure. Let's go.

Meanwhile Lorelai and everyone else were just pulling into the drive way, and the guys saw Lorelai check the clock for about the one hundredth time that afternoon. They decided not to ask because they knew that they would get the same answer as every time they asked "Nothing, jeeze I just wanted to know the time." She had said this so many times this time they decided to play along. They opened the door and as soon as they got in they were greeted by giggles.

Tristan: Hey Will did you forget about a date or something?

Will looking completely confused: No

Lorelai was holding in her laughter, she was wondering what her mini me was up to.

Rory comes walking in with Steph: You would think me being gone for two years someone could have shown up at the airport for me but no. And I thought they cared.

The two girls turned to see a shocked Will, a smiling Lorelai and Chris, and four boys checking them out.

Rory grabs Steph and gives her a look to play along. She goes up to all the boys and hugs Will.

Rory: Hey big bro!

Then she turns to the other four boys, then to Steph: What do you think? I think mom was right they are hot.

Steph: Oh yeah, definitely, Lore, you were so right.

Chris groans: Lore, you have to stop talking about your sons friends like that.

The girls laugh.

Lorelai looking innocent: What they asked. What was I supposed to say?

Will finally comes back to the world from his semi conscious state; he finally became aware of the people around him. With that he picks Rory up giving her a giant hug: Welcome home, Ror!

He turned to Stephanie: You must be THE Stephanie I keep hearing about. If it is not Rory, it is mom.

Using a high squeaky voice: OMG Stephanie is soo cool, you should have seen what Steph did, and Stephanie is the best roommate ever.

Puts on a whiny voice: I want one just like her.

Everyone starts laughing; even though they are laughing the boys have yet to take their eyes of Rory and Steph.

Finn, clearly checking Rory out: Aren't you going to introduce us.

Rory pouted: Mom you didn't tell me he was exotic. You were just going to keep him for yourself weren't you?

Lorelai: I am appalled that you think that little of me.

Rory gives her a look.

Lorelai: Fine, fine, I was going to keep the Aussi to myself.

Rory pointed at her smirking: Ha I knew it!!

Will looking disturbed: Ummm these are my friends, please stop it. Anyways this is Tristan Dugray, Logan Huntzburger, Colin McCrea, and the one checking out Rory is Finn Rothschild.

Rory: So are we going to celebrate the homecoming of me and Steph. I mean come on you cannot say that you won't enjoy having us at Chilton.

Will's eyes widen: You are staying! Like for good?

Rory laughed: Yeah, like, Steph and I have two years at Chilton ahead of us. Next week we are going to work on our uniforms.

Will: What do you mean by "work on"?

Rory: Well one the skirt is really, really long, I mean it is not like I am a nun.

Steph: Yeah and the shirt is way too loose, I think they thought I was a lot bigger than I am.

Will finally takes a good look at Rory: What are you wearing!? That skirt is barely there, if you can call it that. Maybe we should talk about you becoming a nun.

Rory rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. Then she turned to Steph and Lorelai: Next he will be saying that getting my belly button pierced is for older girls not little girls like me. And also, tattoos are permanent young lady you should have had more responsibility and not gotten one at all.

Chris and Will had their eyes wide, while Finn groaned: Luv, is it possible for you to get any hotter?

Will: Finn shut up!!

Chris: Rory, I think we will need to have a talk later.

Rory: No.

Chris looked confused: What?

Rory: No we don't need to talk it sounds like you and mom need to talk because there is no way I am getting in trouble for my birthday presents from my own mother.

Chris' and Will's eyes widened one again: You let her!

Lorelai: Yeah and I went with her and Steph when they had them done.

Chris: We are supposed to talk about things like these.

Lorelai: But Julia was there to!!

Everyone started laughing again.

_**That is all for now but the next chapter will be discussing what to do to celebrate, and Will finding out once again that his sister is no longer so innocent. Thanks for reading, any reviews or comments would be appreciated.**_

_**--jn**_


	3. Reason

After the group followed the girls around the house on a tour, listening to the girls chatting a mile a minute and every so often using quotes from different movies, some the guys recognized others that they didn't. The teens sat in the den in the basement and Chris and Lorelai went out for coffee.

Will asked, "So when you talked about celebrating, you meant a movie night with mom, right?"

Rory and Steph start laughing hysterically.

Rory stared at him for a minute, "You are joking right. Steph and I want to go clubbing plus mom is really looking forward to helping me pick out an outfit that will, and I quote, `make those sexy hotties want to push me against a wall'."

Steph giggled, "Dirty."

Will groaned, "Seriously! What is wrong with the girls in my family and now they have corrupted someone else."

Finn turned to the other three boys, "I don't see anything wrong do you guys? She is really hot and luv has a fantastic personality."

The boys checked out the two girls.

Logan replied, "No they are really fine."

Colin agreed, "You can say that again."

Tristan also replied, "Oh yeah definitely."

Finn smirked, "Hey luv, I would be more than happy to push you up against a wall."

This made Will yell, "What the hell Finn! That is my sister."

Rory flirtingly, "I would like to see you try."

Will shouted, "Rory!!!"

Finn said, "What mate, you can't stop her from being attracted to me after all I am charming, sexy, hot, and very exotic."

Colin rolled his eyes, "Yeah so is the Asian bird flu."

Rory smirked, "Well your accent is super sexy. I like exotic men. Just ask Steph."

Steph looked like she was thinking, "Well there is also, your thing for brunettes......... and blondes."

Rory replies, "I would not be talking; you seem to be attracted to superiors."

They were so busy arguing, kind of, that they did not realize the boys were still in the room and listening to them while they sort of argue.

Steph: Yeah I had the thing with the hot teacher, but I seem to remember you going to talk to the very hot TA about an assignment, then the next thing I know it is morning and I see someone trying to sneak in the window.

"Damn, I forgot that you knew about that," Rory said. "But still that is not the point. I did not just sleep with him; Aaron was my boyfriend, for several months!"

Rory looked like she was holding back tears. She turned around and walked up the stairs.

Steph groaned and to herself, "I knew us coming home had something to do with that asshole that parades around pretending to be a guy."

Will cleared his throat.

Steph looked around and groaned again, "You heard the whole thing didn't you?"

"Oh yeah, that being said who is this Aaron and do I have to kick his ass?" replied Will; then looked rather happy, "before she left I never got the chance to threaten a guy, oh maybe we will have to fly out there and beat him up!"

Steph looked at the stairs, she replied very concerned, "Well Aaron Pryce was the sexy English TA that made all the girls swoon. He showed interest in Rory as soon as he learned that she had a crush on him. He convinced her to start sneaking around with him because of the `no student teacher relationships' rule, however the real reason was because his girlfriend was one of the other TA's and they did not want their relationship in the open. The jackass was also sleeping with half the girls in all his classes plus some that were not even in his classes. This happened in May. She just got over it in enough time for finals, however as soon as finals were over she came to me with a plan and two plane tickets, she had already talked to Lorelai about it. So as soon as we finished packing we got on the plane and here we are. Oh and about the exotic thing, I think it is all about the accent considering the asshole was British."

Will looked furious, even Finn, Logan, Colin, and Tristan looked angry.

Colin was the first to come around, "I mean we might be playboys but at least the girls already know that we are not committed to them and they are not our girlfriends. How long was she with the guy?"

The group had not heard Rory return to the room so when she spoke all of them jumped in fright, "Well it started after mom left after the holidays so probably about five months wasted on the egotistical jackass who now thanks to Steph and I should not be able to get a sex buddy even if he was lucky."

The guys whipped around quickly. Steph started giggling, "Right we have not shown them the `little project' we did for our school website, and a few others." With that Rory raised her laptop which she had brought back down with her when she came back. She brought up her old school website and clicked on the 'school activities' button. When she did a picture of a sexy, dirty blonde Englishman popped up with writing all around it, however written in the biggest and boldest writing it said, 'Come one Come all for a free ride, but beware of the many diseases!' Steph giggled again as the boys laughed, "This was one of our smarter plans. Before I knew we were leaving that school, I figured I could not let Rory castrate him like she wanted because she could get expelled however now it would not have mattered, I mean it is not like we are going to go there this year."


End file.
